The present invention refers to an assembly for creating milk froth and/or for heating milk, comprising a foaming device including a steam supply channel, an air supply channel, a milk supply channel, and a discharge opening. For the sake of simplicity, such assemblies are called hereafter also as “frothers” or “milk frothers”.
For creating milk froth, so-called milk foaming devices or emulsifying devices are known in various embodiments. Usually, these milk foaming devices or emulsifying devices comprise a steam supply channel, opening into a suction chamber. The suction chamber communicates with a milk supply channel and an air supply channel. By means of the steam flow, a negative pressure is created in the suction chamber, said negative pressure causes milk to flow via the milk supply channel into the suction chamber and air to flow via the air supply channel into the suction chamber. The so created mixture of steam, air and milk is brought into a turbulent flow in a subsequent emulsifying chamber, with the result that a homogenous milk froth is created. The milk froth created by such a foaming device can be used, for example, for preparing a Cappuccino beverage or a “Latte Macchiato” beverage. Besides creating milk froth, such a foaming device usually can also be used to heat milk, whereby in such a case the supply of air is interrupted.